Confess Thy Love
by sugarpolis
Summary: Natsu learns to say "I Love You" with Gray's assistance, but Lucy and the whole guild seem to get the wrong idea. NaLu, Gruvia, Gratsu bromance. Semi-crack-ish


**Confess Thy Love**

**Summary: Natsu learns to say "I Love You" with Gray's assistance, but Lucy and the whole guild seem to get the wrong idea. NaLu, Gruvia, Gratsu bromance. Semi-crack-ish**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**.

* * *

"It's not that hard," Gray scoffed, leaning on his seat.

"It _is_!" Natsu snarled heatedly. "I can't even move my tongue in front of her when I was about to say it!"

Gray's dark eyes closed for a second as he removed his shirt, earning a sweat drop from the Dragon Slayer. "C'mon, man, what's the worse could come out of it?"

"I said what I didn't want to say," Natsu replied immediately. He crossed his arms, small fire coming out of his nostrils. "I once ended up sayin' I love.. food and she was like 'yeah that's good?'. It's frustrating!"

It was painfully obvious that Natsu and Lucy love each other. Gray had watched them for years now, constantly wondering why in the world they hadn't gotten married or anything. Seriously, the growing sexual tension _and _lovesick gazes were starting to get him. Even someone as cold as Gray had started to open up at Juvia. It was pretty nice, although he had never really brought up what exactly were their relationship other than saying she was his. It was enough, for now.

Truth be told, he had never said that he loved her either. As much as he wanted to laugh at Flame Face, he was in no place to do that. He had never tried, too, so he didn't know if it was _that_ hard.

"Look, Flame Brain, I really can't help you with this. I have no experience with saying… that."

At that, Natsu lifted his eyebrow. "So how didja end up with Juvia then?"

Gray's cheeks blushed slightly. "None of your business."

Natsu sighed at the Demon Slayer. "I had no idea how Juvia put up with ya," he mumbled, sipping on his temporarily forgotten fire whiskey. Gray glared at him.

"Yeah? Lucy maybe has had enough with your idiocy!"

"I _am _better than you,"

"You sure about that?"

"1000% sure!"

"Do you even understand what you just said?"

"I'M NOT THAT STUPID!"

They head butted before a certain red head coughed. Instantly both of them sat in fear.

A few awkward seconds passed and Gray didn't know how and why would he offer something so ridiculous likeㅡ

"Why don't you practice now?"

Stupid decision, really.

"Huh? How do I do that?" Natsu frowned, looking at Gray as if he had grown two heads.

"Just try to say it. But not at _me. _Look at the wallㅡanywhere but me because it's gross."

"Lucy ain't a wall," the Dragon Slayer sighed. Natsu had a point there.

"Fine, pretend I'm Lucy!" Gray snapped, closing his eyes. "But don't make eye contact-"

"Mira said confessions should involve eye contact," Natsu interjected again. Seriously, was he going to do it all out with Gray?!

"Man, it's just a practice, no need to get into details."

"That's just the way I want to practice!" Natsu fumed.

"FINE!" Gray roared, ignoring small glances from the other members, "do what you want!"

"'Kay, look at my eyes," Natsu instructed, making Gray snort.

"You can't tell her that. It will be done naturally. I guess."

"Why should I listen to ya? You said you had no experience in this!"

"It's common sense idiot!"

Both of them sighed.

"Get on with it," Gray eventually grumbled, forcing himself to look at Natsu in the eyes because _never_ in his life he purposefully looked at those eyes of his best frenemy. It was awkward as hell, especially when Natsu just closed and opened his mouth like a fish.

"Freakin' say _it_!" he hissed impatiently.

"I- I l..lo…" Natsu made a frustrated face. Whatever he was about to say died down in his throat. While it was quite funny to see him struggle, Gray found himself curious.

What was it like to say those words?

"I love you," he whispered to himself without any problem. The demon slayer brightened up, pride swelling in his chest. Ha! There, he could beat Flame Brain!

"Oi flame face, watch and learn," he smirked, pointing his finger at him. Natsu clamped his mouth shut before he crossed his arms, clearly challenging Gray.

"I love you!" Gray said it so loud that it made several heads turned to them. The beer that Mira was pouring overflowed. Cana spurted out her beer to Macao. Some unknown items dropped down to the floor from the table. A heavy thud was also heard which was suspiciously a falling person from a chair. Natsu's jaw dropped comically, his eyes widened at whatever behind Gray.

At first, Gray didn't realize anyone behind him. However, he felt goosebumps due to the all familiar presence.

Juvia stood, a shocked expression on her face, with a speechless Lucy beside her. "Darling Gray, how dare _you_?" the blue haired woman cried dramatically as she rushed out of the guild.

The guild members threw him dirty looks, whispering heatedly. Gray gulped.

"I didn't know that both of you… are…" Lucy mumbled out of shock.

"WRONG!" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison.

Lucy smiled, ignoring a fuming Natsu. "It's okay, really, I understandㅡ"

"No, Lucy, you get it wrong, I love _you_ not him!" Natsu yelled instinctively. Gray snapped his neck at him, after all of the meaningless practice, the idiot could say it after all!

"Wh-whaㅡ?" Lucy didn't even get the chance to talk properly because Natsu hurriedly dragged her out of the guild, finding privacy.

The guild went into silence, disapproving eyes boring into Gray's awkward state as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna find Juvia, stop glaring at me!" He let out an exasperated sigh, then speed-walked to the outside of the guild.

As soon as the door closed, a small voice broke the silence: "so … Gratsu isn't canon?"


End file.
